ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye Lorcan Darcy/Transcript
The Battle Begins Revealing the Truth Agent 43's machine Lorcan morphed Lorcan takes the blast from Agent 43 to save Cillian. But then his hand is glowing red which Lorcan remembering something. In the hallway in School, Lorcan, who was Cillian six months before his death, return the Power Coin to Jason. *''Jason Scott: We're really sorry how this turns out, Cillian.'' *''Cillian Darcy: It's okay, I was gone mad with power and this is for my own good. So, here's the power coin back, Jason and I'm sorry it's not working out.'' *''Jason Scott: Oh, it's all good. So what now?'' *''Cillian Darcy: I'm going out of town for a little while. I talked to my parents and they'll wish me luck.'' *''Jason Scott: Hey, you'll be careful. I'll wish you luck.'' *''Cillian Darcy: Trust me.'' Cillian walked out of the school. *''Jason Scott: Cillian? '' *''Cillian Darcy: Yes?'' *''Jason Scott: I’m gonna miss you.'' *''Cillian Darcy: Same here.'' Cillian walked out of the school and leave Angel Grove on the train when he texts his parents that he's on board and wish him luck, which they do. Cillian fell asleep on the train for an entire journey until the first chapter of Cillian called Guilty. The flashback ends, Lorcan's looking at his hand which reveals to be the Red Power Coin. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh my god, welcome back, red. ''(Whispers to himself) ''It's morphing time. Cillian and the Dumping Ground sees Lorcan's been blasted. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan!! When Agent 43 stop firing, Lorcan has morphed into his red armor. *Lorcan Darcy: Yes! *Cillian Darcy: Whoa! *Elaine Boyack: Is that a...?! *Agent 43: A Power Ranger? Nobody told me you were a Power Ranger! *Elaine Boyack: So that's what he is. *Cillian Darcy: Do it, Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: With pleassure. The Beginning of the Fusion Cillian and Lorcan won the fight against Agent 43 and relax on the hill. *Cillian Darcy: We did it. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. We need to do something but... what is it? Cillian's phone rings and it's Lucius Fox. *Lucius Fox: Good news boys, With all your abilities in your fight, the crystals are charged up so with the amethyst, the crystals will activate and fused home, the dimension you're in and the third dimensions for one day. *Cillian Darcy: What?! Oh no! The Crystals are starting to light up and the amethyst at Super Hero High School in Metropolis's starting to light up means all three dimensions are about to fused for the next 24 hours which means it's about to begin. *Cillian Darcy: Quick! Let's get outta here! *Lorcan Darcy: We're too late! Cillian and Lorcan running back to the dumping ground but then they sees the dimensional rift opening which they're about to be sucked in. *Lorcan Darcy: Grab my hand! Cillian grabbed Lorcan's hand as they get sucked in. In Equestria, Every-pony in Ponyville and Canterlot sees the rift opening which Celestia and Luna are shocked that Cillian and Lorcan have finally found their way to the third dimension. *Princess Luna: Sister, are you alright?! *Princess Celestia: Cillian and Lorcan have found their way to the third dimension. *Princess Luna: Which means that they are going to rescue Lilly. In New Royale City, everyone is looking at the dimensional rift. Bill is running with Jake and Jenny. *Bill Darcy: Cillian, Lorcan! *Jake Darcy: Little bros! *Jenny Darcy: No! In Peach Creek, The Eds are looking at the rift to the third dimension. *Edd: Good lord! The Gateway to the third dimension! Cillian and Lorcan did it! *Ed: Ooh. *Eddy: Yes! they've done it! Quick get Wonder Woman and the other super hero girls, Sock-head! and Ed, call the ghouls! We are going to help Cillian and Lorcan rescue Lilly! Cillian and Lorcan are in the rift and sees the past including the one who murdered their Cousin Emily and Lorcan's girlfriend, Kim. *Cillian Darcy: The past... *Lorcan Darcy: Wait that killer... The killer's in the alley and the identity revealed — Shining Armor which Lorcan shocked in fear. *Lorcan Darcy: It was him... it was Shining Armor! *Cillian Darcy: What? *Lorcan Darcy: He set me up! Oh i can't wait to get him! But then Lorcan sees a girl in tears which they know. *Lorcan Darcy: Look. Cillian sees her crying and that girl, the girl revealed that it's their sister whom they know and love — Their sister, Lilly Darcy. She was crying silently. *Male Voice: That Lilly girl is a menace, she killed my son! *Elderly Lady's voice: She is disgraceful and ungrateful little girl. *Young lady: She's a monster. *Girl Bully: You better do our homework, Lilly, or we're gonna tell everyone you pooped your pants. *Lorcan Darcy: Lilly... *Boy Bully: Hey everyone, Lilly pooped herself! Everyone laugh at her that she was embarrassed. She was crying in embarrassment. *Lilly Darcy: Please, Cillian, Lorcan. Find me! *Cillian Darcy: Lilly! We're coming for you, just hold on! Lilly stopped crying and sees her brothers that they are gonna save her. Lorcan is a girl The Eds, The Super Hero Girls, Celestia and Luna arrived to the third dimension in the forest. *Edd: Cillian and Lorcan did it. They fused all three dimensions. *Princess Celestia: Yes. But look at the time, Only one minute before midnight, the journey to rescue Lilly has begin. *Wonder Woman: Look! The Eds, The Super Hero Girls, Celestia and Luna see Cillian and Lorcan arrived after they fall into the portal in the sky as the new day has begun when the clock strikes midnight. *Cillian Darcy: We made it! Lorcan! Wake up! *Lorcan Darcy: Hold on. Lorcan sees a puddle and shocked. *Lorcan Darcy: Uh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. What the hell happened to me? *Princess Celestia: What do you mean? Lorcan turns around to the others which they became shocked about what happened to him. Lorcan has transformed into a girl. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh man, i think i can get used to this for the next 24 hours. One Final Step of the Plan In the Boring City, during the fusion. Alexander Darcy Senior is looking at the sky. *Alexander Senior: Well, the plan is beginning to fail. I'm very disappointed in them. Shining Armor walked into the kitchen in fear. *Shining Armor: We have a problem! *Alexander Senior: What? *Shining Armor: Both Cillian and Lorcan knows that i killed your daughter and Lorcan's girlfriend. He's gonna kill me! *Alexander Senior: Well I'm not gonna let him win, it's time to do "it". *Shining Armor: What it is? *Alexander Senior: I have one last step of my evil plan. *Announcer: Lorcan Darcy will return in ''The Medieval Journey. ''